


In Death

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tumblr Memes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur would always be there for Merlin. Even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble(ish) I posted on tumblr that I decided to post here as well. It was from one of those writing memes, and the prompt was "Haunt Me."

* * *

It was surreal; Arthur was…  _floating_. He was standing right next to Merlin as he cried like the girl's petticoat he was, but he was  _floating._ He had the vague suspicion that it was  _him_  Merlin was mourning, but until he tried to place a comforting hand onto his shoulder, he wasn't entirely sure.

He came to grips with everything slowly, with much difficulty.

He was  _dead_ , just when Merlin had shown him everything about himself, he had been killed. But he was  _still there_ —why couldn't Merlin see that? Gaius had said he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, so why couldn't he see Arthur, why couldn't he tell he was there?

It was aggravating, listening to Merlin ramble on and cry for the longest of times, pining and whining and talking. It was informative, but aggravating at the same time. He just wanted to tell him to  _stop it,_ remind him that no man was worth his tears. He wanted to tell him to get up, go back to Camelot, and get shit  _done_. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he didn't care about anything else anymore—he just wanted Merlin to get on with his life.

He told him all that and more, of course. But Merlin couldn't hear him, could  _never_  hear him, no matter what he said.

After a while, the tears stopped, the stories stopped, the talking stopped, and Merlin moved on. Camelot fell, everyone but Merlin died, and he was so lonely that it broke Arthur's phantom heart.

He went on with the years, perfecting his magic in a world that didn't want him anymore, keeping his distance, biding his time, breaking Arthur's heart a little more every day.

Merlin might never know he was there, but  _he_   _was_. Walking with him, talking with him, loving him, listening to him, yearning for him, watching him—always  _there_  for him, doing in death what Merlin had done for  _him_ in life.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
